


Naughty

by mid_sweettalk



Series: Changes [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha!Kara, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, G!P Kara, Omega!Lena, You've been warned, more filthy smut ahead, read Strange first so things will make more sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 05:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15236256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mid_sweettalk/pseuds/mid_sweettalk
Summary: Nearly a month after Lena's physiology changed her into an Omega, she goes into her second heat at the most inopportune time.





	Naughty

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags! And you should probably read Strange first--things will make more sense.

Lena’s hand gripped Kara’s arm tightly, nails digging in—not as if it would hurt, obviously, but as a warning. Because, honestly, they’d talked about this; when in public, especially at L-Corp events and affairs, Kara was not her Alpha. Lena _could not be_ an Omega. While they’d both agreed not to hide their relationship itself, if anyone caught so much as a hint at the sexual habits of the city’s hero and/or supposed villain, their public and private lives would be over for good.

So, in public, no growling or shoving Alpha pheromones down Lena’s throat, and Kara would get the highest of rewards behind closed doors. That was the deal. Hence the warning Lena was giving Kara, because she’d learned early on that Kara did _not_ like being in the dog house. With a bit of warning, then, she would probably stop her antics.

But Kara didn’t seem to be listening.

The event was an annual fundraiser for her children’s hospital, no less, as if Kara had wanted to pick the most inappropriate place to be stubborn.

Lena could feel her underwear starting to soak through just from the smell of Kara’s pheromones and gripped harder onto Kara’s arm. As soon as the small group of sponsors she’d been attempting to chat up for donations had pledged and walked away, Lena turned and hissed, “You need to _stop_. Now.” Honestly, she wished there’d been more fire behind her words. Sometimes she wasn’t very fond of her new biology and the way it took over.

“I’m trying,” Kara replied. Her voice was a whisper forced out through gritted teeth. “You’re about to go into heat. _You’re_ the one who needs to stop.”

Lena couldn’t deny the spark that shot through her body at the mention. Had it been a month since her first heat already? And… would it feel the same as before?

She couldn’t tell if she wished for the affirmative or the negative.

Nonetheless, they were still in public, and apparently Lena was causing them trouble. “How do you stop it? I’ve never tried before.”

“You just have to calm down,” Kara said, a bit more evenly even with the crinkle between her brows. “You can’t think about… what you want to think about. Focus on the fundraiser.”

That was much easier said than done, Lena thought, as it wasn’t actually much of an explanation. She thanked whatever powers may be that they were in a somewhat secluded corner now, because Kara was starting to sport a tent in the front of her pants. It twitched a bit, and Lena’s mouth watered. Her fingers squeezed around Kara’s arm subconsciously. It twitched again.

Kara huffed. “Maybe I should go,” she said, voice strained once more.

“No,” Lena let out in a near-whine before she could even think, clinging to the front of Kara’s dress shirt. “No, don’t go, I can… I can try.”

 _I can try to make it fit, but no promises._ Lena suddenly remembered the first time she’d given Kara a blowjob, when she was half-hard after an orgasm a couple weeks ago. It had still been so wide that Lena’d been afraid it wouldn’t fit in her mouth. God, how good would Kara’s dick feel against the back of her throat when she was at full length during her heat?

Lena swallowed and cleared her throat before speaking again. “Maybe you’re right.”

“Damn right I am,” Kara said lowly, something the old Kara would have never said, in that tone that made Lena’s thighs tremble. _So_ unfair, and she would chastise her for all of this later, she was sure. “I’m going to go back to my apartment and wait for you. I’ll expect you there when you’re done.” Kara stiffly leaned down to kiss Lena’s forehead. They both inhaled deeply before Kara pulled away and started walking to the exit.

Lena immediately felt the loss, her hands dropping back to her sides. It took her a few minutes before she felt steady enough to resume walking, carefully stepping from group to group to make sure the fundraiser was still a success. She  She’d be damned if she let her hormones get in the way of the hospital, but the rest of the night was honestly a blur. She assumed it went well, and even remembered getting a few more large donations, but if you asked her who she’d spoken to that night? The first thing out of her mouth would probably be “Kara.”

So, when she finally gave her closing speech and bid everyone a good night with safe travels, she raced to her office to grab her things so she could get home. Jess had been long gone for the night, so she unlocked the door and let herself in, starting to beeline for the purse on her desk—but she wasn’t alone.

There, she saw a naked Kara Danvers, slowly jacking off on her couch. Kara’s eyes met hers as soon as she walked through the door. Lena shivered, not able to keep from glancing down at the cock that was still growing harder and bigger in Kara’s hand. She vaguely registered the breeze coming through the open balcony doors and figured that must have been how Kara got in.

“I thought you were going back to your apartment,” Lena whispered, brain quickly going hazy as her hormones spiked again.

“I didn’t want to wait,” Kara replied, voice filled to the brim with her Alpha tenor. “Honestly, I wanted to fuck you downstairs in front of everyone, show them just how much you belong to me.”

Lena pictured being bent across the table in the board room, with Kara fucking her from behind and the board members staring right at them. Somehow, it thrilled her, and a part of her wished Kara had just done what she wanted in the first place.

“Now,” Kara said, picking up a throw pillow from the couch as she stood. She took a few steps toward Lena, back straight and chin strong. Her hard dick swayed with each step before she stopped in front of her, throwing the pillow down at Lena’s feet. “Get on your knees and let me fuck that pretty face of yours.”

Lena whimpered and immediately did as told. This was what she’d been thinking about all night, since Kara had left, and of course her Alpha was so kind, so considerate to cushion her knees while she serviced her. She could feel her mouth and pussy both watering immensely and had to swallow as she studied Kara’s dick. Now mere inches away, Lena could barely keep herself from grabbing it herself. However, she knew that Kara was always very particular about what she said during these scenes, so she sat still and looked up at her Alpha to await further instructions.

“Yes, Daddy,” she said, just slightly teasing even as she couldn’t hold back another whimper. She held her mouth open then, sticking her tongue out invitingly for Kara’s cock.

Her Alpha groaned and shoved a hand into Lena’s hair—she’d kept it down tonight, because she knew that was how Kara liked it—with a look that made Lena melt into the rough touch. “I like that. Keep that up. Such a good girl. I know this is what you want, with how you’ve been teasing me all night. Goading me on without even realizing what you were doing.”

Lena was legitimately panting, torn between watching Kara’s mouth as she talked and the leaking dick in front of her face. Everything had shifted from earlier that night; there was no longer any trace of the frustration she’d felt earlier. Instead, she wanted nothing more than this, for her Alpha to thoroughly take her. She was leaning forward before she realized what was happening, but Kara stopped her.

“What do you say, sweetheart?” Kara asked as she tightened her grip on Lena’s hair.

Lena bit her lip and looked up to meet her Alpha’s eyes again. “Please, Daddy, my Alpha,” she nearly breathed in desperation, “please fuck my face.”

She barely had time to open her mouth again before Kara’s cock pushed past her lips. It wasn’t slow, either; Lena gagged as the tip immediately hit the back of her throat. Her eyes watered up, but she took it in earnest, meeting Kara’s eyes in challenge as she sucked around the base of her cock.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Kara groaned. It really was a pleasure to hear her curse in these moments. “You’re such—a good—girl,” she huffed out between thrusts. Lena moaned around her cock while her own pussy dripped and throbbed.

Lena let her body go slack, throat relaxing and giving in to Kara’s manhandling. Her thighs were starting to twitch, and her pussy clenched with each of Kara’s thrusts down her throat. When her Alpha realized that she had relinquished all control to her, Kara groaned again.

“You’ll do whatever I want, won’t you? Fuck,” she stared down into Lena’s wide, watery eyes, “you’re just my pretty little s-slut—” Kara seemed to cut herself off, freezing for just a moment as her own eyes widened. They hadn’t discussed dirty talk like this, and the concern Kara was showing only made Lena want her more.

So, she hollowed her cheeks around Kara’s dick and _sucked_.

Kara tossed her head back and hissed before fucking Lena’s throat again, holding her still by her hair. “Fuck, that’s right, princess, you’re gonna—you’re gonna swallow all my cum like the little slut you are, you got that?”

Lena whimpered, pressing her tongue to the underside of Kara’s cock and sucking again in response.

“Ah, fuck, _Lena!_ ” Kara’s gripped tightened almost to the point of real pain and pulled Lena until her nose pressed into Kara’s skin. Lena moaned around Kara’s cock as it filled and stretched her mouth; she could feel each pulse in the back of her throat and the accompanying streams of cum shooting into her stomach. She honestly didn’t realize that she couldn’t breathe until Kara pulled back in a panic.

“Shit, I’m sorry,” she rushed out, kneeling down in front of Lena and wiping the tears from her cheeks as she caught her breath.

All Lena could pay attention to, however, was the wet, still-hard cock bobbing between Kara’s legs. Mind in a haze, she didn’t realize she was reaching out until she already had Kara’s dick in her grasp. Kara hissed in response, so she squeezed the base tightly.

Kara growled lowly and shoved a hand into Lena’s hair once more, gripping harshly and pulling her close. “You’ll do exactly as I say, understand?”

Lena whimpered, clenching her thighs. “Yes, Daddy.”

Kara licked her lips at the title. “You’re going to stand up, undress, and step out onto the balcony.”

Lena froze, meeting Kara’s eye in shock. “I—you—” she tried to fight through the haze that came with her heat, but she couldn’t seem to find her words.

“Green, yellow, red?” Kara didn’t seem to be having any of the same kind of struggle, clear-minded eyes studying her with focus and concern and _God_ , Lena loved Kara _so much_.

“Y-yellow,” Lena managed, and while normal, human Lena knew that needing to slow down shouldn’t and wouldn’t ruin what she and Kara had, her Omega biology was caught between her innate trust in Kara and a great fear of disappointing her Alpha.

But, of course, Lena had no reason to worry; Kara stroked her hair gently and spoke in the most soothing tone Lena’d ever heard.

“No one is able to see you out there unless they have super-sight, I promise. The only building that rivals yours in height is CatCo, and it faces the opposite side of the building. Plus,” one of Kara’s hands moved from her ear to Lena’s cheek, who immediately leaned into the touch, “I’ll be right there with you, as nekkid and vulnerable as you.” Kara grinned when she succeeded in getting a laugh out of Lena. “Regardless of all that, though, if you’re not comfortable, we don’t have to do it. I can certainly find other ways to give you a thrill.”

And while the mischievous spark in Kara’s eyes left no doubt in Lena’s mind that she could do exactly that, her Alpha had perfectly managed to sway her fears and give her proper reassurance.

“I love you,” Lena breathed out. She could feel the starry expression on her face as she looked at Kara, but she didn’t care one bit. As Kara’s grin widened to a happy smile, Lena continued, “Green.”

Kara’s eyebrows twitched up ever-so-slightly before Lena was suddenly engulfed in Alpha pheromones once more. She bit her lip as she—a bit reluctantly—left Kara’s grasp and rose from her knees. She didn’t move away from Kara before lowering the zipper of her dress and dropping it to the floor, so Kara was left directly in front of the results of her ministrations.

“Good girl,” Kara breathed as she stared, cold breath brushing over Lena’s clit and making her shiver. “Now…” she trailed off and looked up at Lena expectantly.

Lena bit her lip again before nodding. Kara smiled and stood, seemingly waiting for Lena to make the first move.

Lena put her hands behind her back like she knew Kara enjoyed and slowly walked out onto the balcony, making sure to put extra sway in her steps for the Alpha behind her. When she reached the railing, all the sounds of the city night hit her at once. Her nerves returned a bit, the cold of the wind and the metal railing not helping much, but then—

Of course, her Alpha was so _good_. Lena immediately relaxed, letting out a low moan as Kara stepped up behind her and pressed the full length of their bodies together. A living sun, Kara enveloped Lena in warmth on many levels, with her erect cock now sliding against Lena’s wet folds.

“Now, _khuhpi’zhor_ ,” Lena was still getting used to occasionally hearing the foreign language on her Alpha’s tongue, but the sound dripped down her spine like honey, “you’re going to bend over this railing and let me fuck you for the world to see.”

After what Kara had said to her just moments before, she knew her words were now just part of the show, but they still succeeded in making her gasp and arch back into her Alpha. Kara stepped back, pulling Lena’s hips with her. Lena rested her forearms on the railing as she bent over, not even feeling the cold with the tip of Kara’s cock teasing her entrance.

“You’re so good for me, Lena, such a good girl,” Kara whispered right in her ear, biting and tugging at the lobe to make Lena whimper.

Lena heard a rattling, like a plastic wrapper, from behind. Was that why Kara had sent her out first? She couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed, not only at the momentary loss of Kara’s presence against her as she donned the condom, but at the different feeling as her Alpha’s cock returned to slide against her pussy. It didn’t help that she knew it would be difficult to be satisfied without feeling Kara come inside her, but—and she swallowed, grinding back against her Alpha at the memory—she hoped that Kara’s knot would be enough to bring her sudden heat to an end.

She hadn’t taken it since the last time, and Lena had to admit that she wanted to feel that good again.

The only warning she got was a hand on the small of her back before Kara pushed inside her, slowly filling her until Lena felt her hips against her ass. They both let out low groans. The sounds of the city suddenly hit Lena once more, and she forced her eyes open to look around her.

Kara’s breath was right by her ear again. “I know what you’re thinking. Can they see this?” Kara slowly, torturously started thrusting, drawing a continuous stream of gasps and whimpers from Lena’s mouth. “Can they see Lena Luthor getting absolutely _ravaged_ by Supergirl, of all people?”

The hand moved from Lena’s back to her hair, where it grabbed and yanked her head backwards. Lena gasped and then moaned, legs spreading and chest digging into the railing. Kara’s pace quickened.

“I want them to see the face you make when you come,” Kara huffed out through her movements, voice getting louder and firmer. “I want them to hear you scream, calling me Daddy like the slut you are. Rao, I can’t wait to come inside you.”

“Oh, my God,” Lena gasped out as her orgasm took her completely by surprise. “Fuck, yes, _Kara_!”

When had her Alpha’s knot grown? She didn’t know, but it was now sliding into her with a _pop_ , before Lena could feel the disappointment, and then Lena saw stars in addition to the ones in the sky as she was pushed immediately into another orgasm. She definitely screamed, and with the amount of attacks on her life, Lena briefly hoped no one truly got concerned—very briefly, though, because Kara’s knot stretched her and filled her so deliciously that she couldn’t focus on anything but her Alpha.

“ _Fuck_ , that’s it, Lena,” Kara growled as she rutted against Lena’s ass through her own orgasm, arm wrapped around her Omega’s waist. “Take it all, I love filling you up…” she trailed off, slipping into that beautiful language as she placed soft, soothing kisses along Lena’s cheek, neck, shoulders, and back. One distinct word Lena could hear repeatedly was _zhrymin_ , but she had no idea what it actually meant.

“I love you so much,” Lena breathed, reaching back for her Alpha.

Her legs were suddenly very weak, but Kara knew just how to hold her so that she was comfortable and wouldn’t be jostled with the knot inside her. Within seconds, they were slowly floating over to the couch in Lena’s office, where Kara gently laid them down without causing Lena any pain. It was only then that Lena realized she’d been whispering, “My Alpha,” and variations of it almost constantly.

Kara’s arms wrapped warmly around her waist and chest, making her feel instantly secure. She pressed a kiss to the back of her neck and whispered, “I love you.”

As Lena’s heat crashed to an end, she couldn’t keep her eyes from drooping.

* * *

 

Lena was deliciously sore the next morning. Kara wasn’t in bed behind her (and she honestly didn’t remember getting dressed or coming home from the office), but she could smell cooking breakfast from downstairs. A smile instantly took over Lena’s face—Kara wasn’t just the perfect Alpha, but the perfect girlfriend, in general.

It almost made up for the fact that she’d now have to deal with her period, she thought to herself as she pushed the covers aside. With her first heat, when she’d gone over two weeks without even knowing where the torture was coming from, she hadn’t even realized the delay in her cycle. The day after Kara had ended it, though, it had arrived with full force.

Kara had explained that it was normal for Omegas; it was so Kryptonians could tell immediately whether a pregnancy had taken hold or not—in cruder terms, whether the Omega’s heat had been “successful.” Lena supposed it made evolutionary sense, along with everything else she’d learned so far.

On her way to the bathroom, she stopped at her dresser and picked out an older pair of underwear to change into, knowing the pair Kara had put her in would be stained dark red by now. She stepped into the bathroom and dropped her underwear to the floor… and they were clean.

Well, they weren’t _clean_ , Lena surmised as she studied the piece of cloth. There was definitely some of her wetness holding slick to the underwear, but… not a spot of blood.

It was so far from what Lena had been expecting to see, based on the wetness she’d felt between her thighs, that it took her a moment to really process it.

That couldn’t…

Surely not…

It didn’t mean…

“Kara!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think, please! Comments always make my day :)


End file.
